someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrim: When the Unkillable are killed...
I think we all agree when we say the characters that are unkillable are ANNOYING in Skyrim, so when I saw a new mod that could kill them, I freaked the fuck out. As I know today, the mod is not on the Nexus forums, or the Steam Workshop, so if you are looking for this mod, good luck. The story starts out with me looking me looking in the Steam Workshop for any new mods. I was fearing I would never beat the game because whenever I entered High Hrothgar, the Greybeards tried to kill me. If I tried to fight back, they would not die, so I was screwed even if I could kill them. But then, one mod caught my eye. It went by the title "Annoying Ending Begone!" and the description was really small, Attention Skyrim Fanatics Ever wanted to kill the Greybeards? Want to burn down a whole city hold? Want to betray Ulfric and become the True High King yourself? Well download this mod if you want many endings to happen! Endings like: Ending the Sun (Dawnguard) Joining Miraak (Dragonborn) Killing Balgruuf in the Battle for Whiterun (Vanilla) Betraying Ulfric (Vanilla) And so much more! It stopped there, like I said, small right? Anyways, when I downloaded it, I made a new account with my REAL name, not Darengar Stone-Fist like I always do, so I inserted "Evan Osteng" and started it up. I chose to be in the Stormcloak beginning. I killed the man who guides you through (I forgot his name because I have not played in awhile, I think it was Ralvor) and he said, "Of course Evan, always a crook." I paused the game there, how did he know to pronounce my name that way, also, was that even in the code in the first place? I shook it off and started playing again. My character went to the fort to join the Dawnguard, but I wanted to see what would happen if I killed the captain. I took a few swings at him and the man he was talking to and both said, "Finally, a master at killing the innocent." I paused again, these were actually understandable in one way. I mean, have you ever killed a Citizen in Skyrim? I was on a murder spree before this. I then got Serana from the cage and joined the Vampire Army. I progressed until I got Ariels Bow, but instead of killing Harkon, I wanted to end the Sun, so I killed Serana to see what would happen. She then cried out, "I thought we would be together, just me and you!" I then paused the game again. Ending the sun, but killing the innocent. I then thought to message the man who made this mod, why did he do this? So I did, the exact email I sent was: Dear Matt, This mod you had made is horrible. Why would you make such a thing? From, Evan The next day he mailed me back: Because I love people to suffer. That was it, I unsubscribed to the mod and that was that. I looked online to see what it was like to kill the Greybeards before hurting Alduin before I erased the whole thing from my memory. A kind of cutscene happened. This was all of the detail: Alduin came crashing into the Throat of the World, millions of dragons following him. All of them wreaked havok on Tamriel, fire was all around the character, he had 1 health unit left and he said to the screen, "Why Evan, why are you doing this to me? Why? Why..." Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Original Story Category:Real Life